One Sided
by Yanagi-Sama
Summary: Shinoa's One Sided Love for Yuu and Mika to the help. Will it reach him? yuunoa, mikanoa and MIKAYUUNOA (Sorry for the error, but I already fix it. Please review, thank you :D)


Anime: Owari no Seraph

Pairing: Yuuichiro Hyakuya, Shinoa Hiiragi and Mikaela Hyakuya

Title: One Sided

Notes: please don't kill me, I'm a yuunoa fan and mikayuu fan, but I ship more yuunoa, and I love these three. English is not my mother language, so maybe there will be grammatical error |ω･`)

* * *

EDITED: I don't know what happen where the codes are coming from, first I only post this in my tumblr, then copy paste here in fan fiction X3

* * *

She was in love with him, in high school she never liked him but it change one day. What was the reason? Yeah, when she was bullied by her own half brothers, and then here he comes to the rescue. She was protected at that time by him, maybe that is why she fell in love to him. So, she promised to herself that one day, she'll do something in return while doing so he keeps getting closer to her heart. Shinoa didn't want to admit at first, she? Will fall inlove to Mr. Reckless Guy Yuuichiro Hyakuya? She laugh at herself. But still she follows him in his university choice.

While doing all this, she pray to her heart that she'll be able to tell him how she really feels.

And there was his Brother not related by blood, who was aware all her feelings, he is Mikaela Hyakuya. Acting as a spy to Yuu, reporting to Shinoa all of his doing, always sending her text messages like 'Yuu only sleeps in whole class, maybe he wants private tutor from you Shinoa ;-)'

Mika was helping her for Yuuichiro to court her, but Shinoa insisted begging for him not to tell him a single word about her feelings for Yuuichiro.

"I want him to notice my feelings alone." With that, Mika understands it.

One day, the Archery Club was throwing a party for their championship. And the three of them were invited by Yoichi along with their other friends. At that night Yuu went drunk and fall asleep. And by Mika's help, he was sleeping at Shinoa's shoulder, laying his head at her shoulder.

Shinoa's heart went alarm by the noisy siren inside of her head, her heartbeat beats faster. Silently looking at his sleeping silhouette, peacefully sleeping. She loves him, she really loves him more than anything. She don't know if its really her or if she was drunk t.

.

.

.

Suddenly,

.

She kiss him in the lips, and her other hand were already cupping his face. She paused. Face all red like tomato. And slowly looking at her sorroundings, everyone was watching her, even Mika couldn't believe it too. Everyone is in silenced.

"She was drunk, she didn't know what she's doing." Mika quickly cover her up, with that everyone easily believes in him. And Shinoa was still blushing, looking down at her lap, couldn't believe what she just did. But its warm.. taste like candy.. no.. she's really not in her self. She close her eyes and curse herself more.

Opening her eyes, she looks at Mika who was already watching them. Smiling like a dork, ohh he was drunk too.

When Yuu discovered that Shinoa stole a kiss from him. He really look…

.

.

.

Really pissed off. If Shinoa was in right sense, a normal girl wouldn't do that.

"You shouldn't do that anymore, its unlady of you." He told her that with a little harsh tone of his voice.

"Hey, she didn't mean to do that, at that night, everyone was drunk. You know that." Mika said as he walks to them.

"Even if she's not, she shouldn't do that, she's a girl." And then he walk out, leaving both of them.

'Maybe I shouldn't do that, I feel disgusted to myself but I didn't regret it…'

"Uhmn.. I'm sorry Mika for-"

"No need for apologize. I don't want to see you guys fighting for a small thing like this." He grin

"Small thing? But its not a small-"

"He got mad because he thinks of you, maybe for him you're a fine lady to him, when he discover about the kiss, he didn't believe at first because he thinks you'll never do something like that… but you see, it really happened and he is mad." He sheepishly smile. "But don't worry maybe that kiss might slap on his face that you have feelings for him."

With that Shinoa smiled bitterly at him, she should properly thank this guy in front of him, ever since from high school, she made him a delivery man for Yuuichiro's lunch box made by her.

Every single day with Yuu is gold, she treasure every memories with him. She gives him a lot of clue for her feelings to be reach by him, but ohh well, he was still clueless, its something you have to put it in words for him to know, but she can't. Her feelings gets growing on one sided love.

One day, she received a phone call from Mika. Telling her that Yuu will be moving away because of the job literally close to his course that Guren offered to him. She immediately dialed Yuu's number, but its out of contact, she try to go in his apartment but only found Mika.

Her world crumbled, she wants to go at his side, she haven't said anything yet, she haven't properly apologize for the stole kiss, she haven't done anything… but why? What about her? What about her feelings for him? He didn't notice anything yet, then what is the reason why he suddenly leaves? Is it because of the stolen kiss?

She cried in that night, in her own room. Regretting everthing, thinking everything is over, she cannot rewind the time, she never expected that one day Yuuichiro will disappear in her side, her feelings have never reach him, never cross-road, its just in parallel lines.

She cried and cried, tears won't stop.

.

.

.

But she realize something, she shouldn't cry like this, after all she knew on the other side that Yuu will never return her feelings. It just that she always looking at the bright side and forgetting the opposite will happen.

She wipe her tears, and put a smile on her face (bitter smile). She don't understand why destiny allowed some people to meet, when there's no way for them to be together. She didn't know that she was been stupid this way, her love for him is like using a white crayon in a white paper. It marks, but always invisible. Its hard for them to realize that they are special even though you have given them so many clues to make it obvious, still they ended up clueless.

With that, she tried to move on, to focus on other things, trying her self to busy to forget it.

She stood in front of the pedestrian line, waiting for the light signal for walk sign.

'Everyday is always a new gift, a new beginning. Whatever happiness or pain I had in the past, I should remember that yesterday ended last night. I should focus today that completes me.'

She encourage her self more, maybe the right guy is just around in the corner, maybe he is one of these people who waits to cross at this pedestrian line.

"Hey, how are you?" Looking at the person at her side surprisingly, standing next to her, is Mika.

She just smile, a pure smile with no bitterness.

"You'll be fine, true love never surrender. And a right one will come." And he smile like that in front of her, a smile giving her a clue?

Fin.


End file.
